


You Fainted Straight Into My Arms

by ArgentGale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage cannot handle his booze, M/M, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Prompt fillOrson Krennic x Armitage Hux38.  “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”Armitage Hux FINALLY gets Director Krennic alone and to himself. Too bad Hux can't handle his booze.





	

Prompt fill for [uptownhuxyouup](http://uptownhuxyouup.tumblr.com/)

Full prompt list found [here](http://argent-gale.tumblr.com/post/157799041750/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

Hux sipped his drink, trying to stay calm.  He wanted to maintain _some_ semblance of self-control.

However this was proving to be difficult.

One did not always get the chance to spend one’s evening with a high ranking officer, let alone the Director himself.

One whiskey followed another followed yet another and soon Armitage’s head grew dizzy.  Thoughts were fuzzy and refused to stay put.

Armitage studied the man sitting across from him. With his silvered hair and those piercing glacial eyes.  There was no doubt why Krennic seemed to have no finding a companion to warm his bed.

Armitage flushed.  It was a good thing the Director couldn’t read his thoughts.

Krennic’s lips then twisted into a half smile for no apparent reason.  It was almost as if he were thinking some impure thoughts of his own.

Armitage knocked back the rest of the whiskey in a large gulp.

Armitage knew his father would have a complete fit if he knew that his son was spending his evening in Director Orson Krennic’s company.  In all honestly that was why he even began to play this admittedly dangerous game of seeing if he could seduce the Director. Turning on the charm when Krennic was present. Meeting his eyes for a heartbeat too long. Tilting his chin just so to accentuate the ivory column of his neck, the pale flesh just begging to be nibbled and explored.

Armitage thought he had been successful but so far this evening Krennic had been nothing but professional.  The conversation had stayed decidedly nonpersonal with Orson going on and on about the Futures Program, his design work on Coruscant and his own hopes for the Empire’s success and reach in the future.

And the man could handle his drink.  He had, by Hux’s count, at least three whiskeys and was showing no signs of being the slightest bit inebriated.  It seemed alcohol had the opposite effect as the more Krennic drank the more animated and jovial he became, his arms gesturing wildly with excitement.

“Don’t you agree, Armitage?”

Hux had no idea what was he was agreeing to, opting to nod his head vigorously. He hoped the question wasn’t too personal or off color.

Krennic smiled broadly as he hoisted his glass. “Well done, boy.”  He then raised his arm and gestured wildly to the serving droid passing nearby. “Another round for my companion and me.”

So the question was the need for yet more drink.

Hux’s flush deepened. He had heard stories.  Well…stories were putting it kindly.  He knew the Director had…tastes.  What if Krennic did indeed decide to make a move?  Of course Armitage wanted that more than anything, why that is why he was even sitting here, but then this dalliance would open up serious complications and challenges.

Stars help him if his father found out.

And yet there was that part of him that would revel in that fact.  The look on Brendol’s face would be priceless.

There was no denying the fact that Orson Krennic could be instrumental in helping Armitage attain what he desired, that being both power and experience.  Perhaps Orson could be instrumental in Hux obtaining a favorable posting that would help push his military career.

All Hux had to offer was his youth and his willingness to do anything.  Anything at all.

The serving droid brought over a fresh bottle of whiskey and Krennic wasted no time topping off both of their glasses with the amber liquid.

Hoisting his glass in a toast, Krennic’s voice was smooth as he met Hux’s eyes with a hooded gaze.

“To…future endeavors.”

Hux dutifully drained his glass and tried to keep from weaving in his seat.

One Krennic suddenly became two.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“I…I am fine.”

From far away he heard his name.

And then nothing but a roiling blackness.

When Armitage came to, Krennic’s face was hovering over his, his brows furrowed with worry.

The room pitched and heaved as Hux tried unsuccessfully to prop himself up on his elbows.  It seemed he was now laying upon a bed.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  The corners of Krennic’s eyes crinkled with barely suppressed humor.  He placed his hand over Hux’s and gave a gentle squeeze.

“All you had to do was ask.”

 

 


End file.
